Dresses
by xxCecilia
Summary: A story of Love, Lust, Hate, and Arguments, a story of laughs and tears, blood and games. A story of Edward and Bella finishing eternity together. Happy Endings Are Everywhere you just have to know where to look.
1. Victoria

**Claimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own New Moon. But I do own this plot. **

**A/N**

**Enjoy! R/R**

Finally my punishment for the motorcycles and running away to go save Edward I was finally able to see him. Edward I mean. Sure I was with him almost every night. And almost every morning in my room. But he was soon aloud to walk through the front door. My dad, Charlie, still couldn't seem to find forgiveness with Edward. It took many nights of him being there and hold me. His lips lightly brushing any bare skin in sight, and plenty of dazzling for me to forgive and forget. I remember after the first week of me still wakening up screaming and his arms protectively tightening around my waist, and his honey smooth voice in my ears singing to me that it was okay when finally one night I turned around when he was kissing my neck and I shoved my face into his chest as I sobbed and begged him never to let me go. Never to hurt me or scare me again. And our first hard passionate kiss. I looked up to his face, with my red, swollen, and begging eyes and before I could blink my mouth collided with his. And I tried to hold back I really did. But my arms betrayed my mind, and wrapped themselves around his neck. He also, did not stop. And he slipped under the covers next to me and caressed my neck with his lips and his teeth scrapped a bit to hard against my throat as blood found its way out of my body and onto his lips. His eyes flashed black and then they were closed and he was stiff. He didn't breath didn't talk and didn't wipe away the blood from his lips when he finally spoke. "Wipe my lips." And my hand shakily moved to his mouth when I then realized what he wanted. I kissed his lips and lightly brushed my blood away from his face and he mumbled "I'm not going to leave you, Not now not ever." And I smiled. I knew he wouldn't ever again. Yet there was still a voice in the back of my head telling me not to let my guard down not yet. And he breathed and shakily stood and ran to the bathroom and back before I could sigh with relief. And he was wiping away the already dried blood and putting pressure to make damn sure the blood would stop.  
"I'm sorry" He said as he gazed into my eyes for forgiveness and with love.  
"Its alright." I breathed and I could still smell him his beautiful sent entering my nose.  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked beginning to pace around the room.  
"Kiss me again" I spoke my fantasies.  
"Is that all"  
"You know what I want most. But you won't..." I stopped and looked into his eyes.  
"I will. Not now. But If you will...Be with me for eternity."  
"Edward that's what this is all about. That's why I want to be a vampire." I smile big, as I imagined me and him in the medow...or even hunting. As long as I am with him, I don't care where we are or what we're doing.  
"Me. That's all your thinking about. What about Charlie? What about Renee?" He said growling as he said my father's name. Dad has some pretty nasty, mean thoughts about Edward.  
"I love them yes of course. But I need you. I left my mom back in Phoenix...or Florida.. whatever, and I didn't have a gapping hole in my chest. I left my dad every time I came to visit and I didn't wake up screaming. And...I never longed for there touch. It would be gross if I did…but you get it." I blurted out.  
"Then why won't you...Marry me?"  
"Because, on someone's honey moon...They...you know?" I said my face flaming with a blush.  
"And we can.." He said and then trailed off as he finally  
understood what I was saying.  
"Not if I'm human." I said angrily.  
"Fine." He said and sat next to me.  
"Wha-You mean...now?"  
"NO!" He hollered. He then covered his mouth with his hands. Dad didn't wake up. Whew.  
"Why not?"  
"You have school. And what will Charlie think when he walks in and hears you screaming in pain and sees you squirming in my arms?"  
"Tomorrow then? It's the weekend!" I exclaimed.  
"After graduation." He said. I could hear it in his voice that he didn't want to.  
"I love you." I said and kissed below his ear and his body relaxed and he moaned in...anticipation? Maybe? And then pushed away and leaned me down and cradled my fragile body close to his.

"Beep. Beep. Beep."  
"Arggghuuuummphh" I said leaning over to turn off my alarm clock and I didn't feel Edward there. My eyes shot open and I glanced around. He wasn't in the chair. Wasn't in the room. I tripped out of bed and stumbled to get on my robe that Alice had bought me. I then flew down, Actually I fell down the stairs and I didn't find Edward. I sat on the last step and curled into a ball and whispered his name to myself.  
"Edward. "  
"Edward no. Please! Come back." I moaned and I herd a "_Creek"_ in the floor boards I looked up to see a Vampire. My vampire. I sprang into his arms and sobbed.  
"I was only outside. Charlie just left so I wanted him to think I was going to pick you up...He finally broke and said we can now see each other.." He said a smile pulling at his lips.  
"Oh.." I said and blushed deep red.  
"Go get ready. And hurry down the human needs to eat."

From that day forward Dad had became more open to me and Edward. And today I'm going over to the Cullens and am going shopping with Alice for our graduation and prom gowns. While Edward, Jasper, Emmet go hunting.

I knocked on the door even though I knew Alice was right there. She answered the door and said. "Oh 'Ello Butta-cup." And giggled uncontrollably. We had watched a movie last night here, and there was a girl named Isabella and her nick name was Butta-cup. So that's my new nick name here. Exciting! We walked in and I ran, and tripped, and fell up the stairs to Edwards room. He was there with his shirt off about to tug one down over his head. I blushed and felt my face heat up as he came and hugged me. His eyes were dark. Not yet black but dark. I kissed his cheek and backed off. Although I didn't want to.  
"So...have fun with Alice, shopping." He said his smooth voice muffled by the shirt being pulled down over his face.  
"Yeah have fun hunting."  
"I will." He said smiling my favorite crooked smile

I walked into the mall knowing I had no say in what I was going to wear for the prom only one week away.  
"Oh. My. GOODNESSSSSS!" Alice screeched as she entered a store full of dresses with rime stones and jewels and trains (Like a wedding dress) And I chocked up trying to tell her not this store,  
"Alice-Not...uhh. Well not this... not uh-this-uhh store."  
"But there sooooooo pretty Bella! You'll look gorgeous!"  
"There uh-" Before I could finish she was shoving a dress into my face. It was white. And the top was tight fitted. And it flared out at the end. with black jewels spreading there way around the flare of the skirt. It was perfect… for a wedding.  
"Come on Bella! Let me seeeeee!" Alice sang from the waiting place in the dressing room.  
"No...I don't think so." I said blushing a deep red.  
"Beeellllaaaa" She literally sang. I stepped out and Alice placed her hand over her non-beating heart and pulled in a sharp breath and pulled out a credit card.  
"We must buy it!" And how could I possibly argue with a vampire.  
"Fine." I said pouting. But I really did look amazing. Well...I'd rather look something like Rosalie. She is _perfect._ She may hate me but she is still stunningly beautiful.

After we purchased the dress Alice took me to a store with elegant shoes. I laughed so hard when she picked up a pair of thin high heals and pointy toes. She looked confused when finally I was walking over to some flats, and managed to trip and run into a wall. It was then, her time to laugh. I ended up getting a pair of black high heeled elegant type shoes. Not terribly complicated. And she then bought me a white gold bracelet and earrings to match. All of this happened with me complaining of have to much spent on me.  
"Nonsense." She would say and then dance to the next store. She went to far when she got me a vale for the dress. Not even paying attention to me whining about the coats, and the tackiness about the resemblance of a wedding dress.

Bellas dress.  
http://ec3.

Bellas shoes.

Bellas bracelet.

Bellas Vale.  
asked Charlie if I could stay over all weekend. And of course he was woreried about Edward. And I finally stood up to my dad.  
"Dad. I understand why your worried. I am to. But I'm happy that he is here now. I want to enjoy his company as much a possible." I said while reaching across the dinner table and laying my hand on his.  
"Okay honey. If your willing to forgive him, then I guess I can to."  
"Thank you." I screeched and jumped up cleared the table and kissed my dads cheek.  
"Love yah'." I said and pulled Alice out so we could get on our way to the Cullens beautiful house.

After we were done shopping we walked up to the front door and I walked in. Edward running up to me and draping his arm across my shoulders and kissed my ear.  
I blushed and looked down at my shoes.  
"Ahh Bella. I would like to speak to you" Said Carlisle.  
"Uhh-okay." I said and gave Edward a quizzical look. He shrugged and pulled me to the couch and on top of him. We intertwined our fingers and he gently rubbed circles into the palm of my hand.  
"Yes?" I ask Carlisle as he saw down across from us.  
"About changing you." He began and gave Edward a hard stare because at the mentioning sp? of changing me he growled.  
"Yeah?" I asked a little more enthusiastic.  
"Edward...would like to do it after marriage correct?" He said stating this to either of us.  
"Yes." Edward said tensing at the thought of putting me through the pain.  
"And when would you like it to take place."  
"Tomorrow." I said almost before he was finished speaking. His eyebrows raised as he looked to Edward.  
He growled and sat me down next to him and looked to me.  
"No." Is all he said. He said it with such intensity and so scary like. I felt my bottom lip quiver.  
"If you- don't want to be with me for eternity Edward Cullen then stop teasing-- me!" I said my voice thick with tears.  
"I'm-I'm not." He said and he reached for my hands.  
"I'm going for a walk." I said looking at my feet. I rose and began striding towards the door. I managed not to fall on my way out. I herd Edward get up and start to follow me and Carlisle saying "No let her think." I smiled because he always seemed to understand.

Edwards Point of View.

How could she want it tomorrow. I was in my room now waiting for her come back. My Bella my silly Bella. My foolish Bella. And Alice walked in with a scared look on her face.  
"Bella" she breathed and I stood immediately and dragged her down stairs all the while begging her to tell me what she saw.  
"Bella. Victoria. Blood." Was all she could say before I was out the door.


	2. Jake

Okay so i hope you guys like this and i hope i get more reviews. i'm not exactly sure if its all that good so yeah...

I walked out into the now night air and breathed in the sent of wet grass. I began to let the tears that I was holding in fall as I walked deeper into the forest when I herd a snickering. I slowly turned towards the sound and held my breath. And the goose bumps rose on my skin, down my back, up my arms, and finally it spread across my legs like a wild fire.  
"Victoria" I said my voice a lot stronger then I thought it was going to come out.  
"Hello bitch" she spoke with venom..(Literally) dripping off of her lips. Her eyes weren't even black...it seemed they formed there own color darker then black but with red spots randomly places everywhere in both eyes. I gulped loud enough for her to hear.  
"Hahaha" She laughed again.  
"Listen. I'm sorry about what happened to your mate. But if Edward hadn't killed your mate that day...then I would be dead and he would have killed him anyways." I said trying to compromise.  
"Now its my turn" She said walking up to me with her cat like movements.  
"Your a stupid human. In whom stuck around with Vampires. That's not my fault. And your blood. Smells terrific right now. So less talking. And more blood sucking." She said with a growl and crouching in a position as to state that she was going to kill. I began to run. Not away from her but towards her. Why? Because I was hopeing it would through her off. And it was only instinct to run.  
"What the-" I cut her of my turning and running towards the Cullen's house.  
"EDWARD!!" I screeched at the top of his lungs.  
"EDWARD I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and that was the last words that came from my lips. And I felt Victoria's claws dig into my back and then her teeth into my neck.

And the fire begin to sizzle through my flesh and my screams to turn into moans and my flat hands turn into fists and my feet that had been firmly placed on the ground to be in the air kicking at the beast that rest on top of me. My vision began to fuzz out and I kicked her as hard as I could but she was like a fucking leech. I suppose that's why Jack called them that. My tears were dried and my lips were cold. The fire was now spreading down my neck and shoulders, and soon invaded my breasts. But the last thing I saw was Edwards hands pulling on Victoria's hair and tearing her apart. And then his lips kissing mine. And finally I fell limp. But I could still see. I saw myself. Laying there. And a tugging against my body towards the sky.  
"No" my now husky voice crocked.  
"I'm not going to leave Edward." And I saw him bent over my own dead body sobbing. His entire body shaking and his eyes squeezed shut. With Alice walking up to him (Human speed) And resting her hand on his shoulder when I suddenly felt pain through my bones. And herd a blood curdling scream. That was actually coming from me. I managed to open my eyes despite the burning sensation that was covering them. I saw Edwards face. And Charlie's behind his.  
"Dad?" I whispered.  
"I'm here. And I know"  
"Dad." I said again and Edward looked hurt that I wasn't asking for him. He began to back up to let my father come closer but I grabbed his hands.  
"You said you won't leave me. So don't." He smiled but nodded. I fell back into a horrible nightmare of what I imagined was hell.  
When I finally woke I wasn't feeling anything. I was numb. But at least I was a vampire! I ran down to the living room and sat on Edwards lap with out a word.  
"Are you- Is it done?" Jasper asked pulling his head through the front door.  
"Yes!" I spoke excitedly.  
"Finally. I can't believe it took you six days to recover!"  
"Six days?" I asked "Doesn't it only take around three?"  
"Yeah but that's just not how it worked out is it?" Rosalie said sitting down across from Edward and I. Edward had his arm across my lap, and his lips to my neck with his breath swirling around me. And I felt my cheeks heat up like I was blushing. Wait Vampires can't..."Am I...am I even a vampire?"  
"Yeah why would you ask?" Edward said.  
"Because she's blushing" Rosalie screeched and pointed at me.  
"Bella look at me." I herd Carlisle speak I did and he look lost and confused.  
"Hmm" He said and felt my wrist.  
"There is no pulse. But you still smell rather nice. Its a faint smell of your blood but its there." He said and ran to his study and back. When he did return though he had a book in his arms. He sat and opened it. When he found the page he was looking for he read quickly and then spoke.  
"Bella..."  
"Your great grand mother...Did you ever meet her?"  
"No." I said.  
"She was...well she is...a very famous vampire."  
"What?" I screamed.  
"She is Isabella Evelyn Swan."  
"No way!" Alice cried with joy from the door way.  
"Who is she...besides my grandmother." I said.  
"She is one of the only Vampires actually _The_ only Vampires who hold some of her human traits and the only one who has _never_ harmed a human."  
"Whoa." I said. And Edward smiled his lips still on my neck.  
"Bella. Come on up to my room." He purred and I stood but tripped over the corner og the carpet and began to fall, but Edward was there to save me like always.  
"Aw, My little hero!" I spoke and pulled him to his room with me.

Bella's POV.  
I tugged him into his (our) room and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Bella maybe if you can still blush and smell good maybe your still fragile." Edward told me in between hard passionate kisses.  
"I hope not."  
"Me too." He said and he slammed me against his room door to close it. In which made me giggle. He looked up and dazzled me by breathing into my face and lightly brushing his hands up and down my spine under my shirt. I rain kissed all over his neck and lightly sucked the skin on my neck.  
"Edward" I whisper"  
"Yes" He answered.  
"I'm a vampire!" I whispered but I said it excitedly.  
"Yes. Yes you are!" And he pushed me onto his couch and I was on my back, with him on top of me. I quickly un buttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders and kissed his bare chest. He leaned into the kiss.  
"Knock. Knock. Knock."  
"Go away" Edward growled.  
"Edward. Bella. Jacob Black is here."  
"Uh- Oh." I said and kissed Edwards lips one last time for now. Hard. He kissed back and his tongue slipped across my bottom lip.  
"We can't" I said miserably.  
"Fine" He said and he went to the door shirtless.  
"He is going to know what he interrupted."  
"Fine. I don't like him anyways. Not after what he did."  
"I know." He said and he helped me up.  
We walked down stairs hand in hand and Jack was there. Alone but shaking furiously.  
"Hello Jacob Black." I spoke with high authority.  
"Bella no." He breathed.  
"Yeah. The rumors are true I suppose." I said with a smirk on my face knowing one of his pack told him about me.  
"This leech did this to you." He pointed to Edward. Another wave of fierce ''shakes" went through him.  
"Nope." I said and he looked confused.  
"Then which one of them?" He said looking at Esme to Emmet to Rosalie to Alice to Jasper and then he even dared to look at Carlisle.  
"None" I said.  
"Then what bloodsucker did it?" He screamed.  
"Victoria." I spoke happily. Even though I would have liked Edward to have changed me it doesn't matter now.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"  
"Edward already did"  
"What? Didn't he want you to be like- like him?" He asked. I snorted and then shook me head.  
Jack then noticed Edward shirt of and looked down. Shy maybe? When he finally looked up our gazes locked and he had tears in his eyes. He was my safe harbor. I can't stay mad at him forever.  
"Can we talk?" I asked him. He nodded.  
"Alone?" I looked around the room. Esme looked worried but hussled everyone out of there but Edward. I turned and kissed his cheek and whispered "You can just be out of sight listen if you want to I don't mind." He nodded and kissed me full on the lips. And of course I leaned into it. And when we pulled apart I was a bright as a tomato.  
"I'm really glad you can still do that!" He said and walked away.  
"Bells. I'm-I'm sorry for doing what I did with the motorcycles."  
"I know. Me too."  
"No! I'm glad we rode them I'm sorry that I rated you out. even though I promised."  
"Yeah I know." I said again and then walked up to him and touched his burning skin. He shivered. Not an angry one, but one that said "Wow your cold" A/N lmao  
Then he did something I didn't expect and didn't like. He kissed me. Not my cheek not my hand. He kissed my lips the lips that Edward ad kissed not to long ago. Edwards going to be mad!  
"JAKE!"  
"I'm sorry! I just! Don't be angry with me anymore!"  
"I think you should leave. NOW!" It wasn't the voice I thought it would be. It wasn't Edward. Not even Emmet, or Jasper, not Carlise or Esme, and not even Alice. It was Rosealie. She walked up and stepped in front of me. "GO!" She yelled again and Jake nodded looked to me with pleading eyes and I nodded as in "We'll talk another time." That's when Edward was in his face. Uh-Oh!


	3. Her Shower With Edward?

That's when Edward was in his face. Uh-Oh!

Edward got in Jake's face

"Don't you ever touch her. Do you understand me? I don't ever want to see you close to her. I don't ever want to see you! Do you get it? Stay away from her and my family! We didn't break the treaty. Yet you are allowed to? Remember your not allowed here! SO GO!" Edward looked pissed. I walked up to him and brushed that back of my hand across his face he looked down to me and immediately calmed down. His dark ice cold eyes went back to topaz and his fists unclenched and his lips formed a smile when he saw me. I love him.

"Edward. Its all over now okay. He didn't mean it. And he's sorry. I know you can't understand why I want to keep being friends with him. And I know you don't understand why I was his friend in the first place. But he was there for me when you weren't and he helped me from things that could have happened. I think I might have even gone to suicide without him. Yes he had no right to kiss me. I'm yours and only yours. For eternity. Okay? But I can't not see him. And one of you will always be with me when I'm with him okay? But he helped me. He made me happy. You of all people should appreciate that." Jake looked at me when I was done with my speech and looked rather happy and safer now that Edward wasn't in his face. Edward slipped his hand into mine and nodded.

"Thank you" I whispered and turned to Jake.

"And Thank you. You really did help me. Even if you also tried to tare me from Edward. You helped me when he was gone. And I know you don't understand how I could possibly forgive him for leaving me but….I don't understand how I can't." I said, and I felt like I was going to cry. I have no idea why but I wanted to cry when Jake held his hand out to Edward and Edward shook it and I hugged Jake and dryly sobbed into his warm body. When all of a sudden Edwards voice was in my head again. "Stop doing that. He is dangerous right now. You are still a Vampire." I quickly let go of him and he nodded. And turned to walk away. Another shiver went down his spine and he ran out of the house.

"Carlisle! I need to speak with you!" I yelled and he was at my side before I finished my sentence.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I have a voice in my head that speaks to me and tells me what is dangerous and helps me in situations…well dangerous situations and it is in Edwards voice and I herd in when I rode the motorcycle and when I went cliff diving and when I made Jake angry and what dose that mean?"

"Well….Maybe its your power. But you had it before you were a Vampire. Hmn. I'm not sure. But I am going to look into this. And we are going to contact your grandmother.

"Okay." I said and then I felt rather dizzy and then my throat burned and my nose felt like it was on fire. The smell of Jake was no longer in my nose. I smelt…blood. I used to ate it, Made me quizy but now it only made me hungry.

"I'll take her feeding." Said Rosalie. We hadn't talked much and we didn't get along when we did. Carlisle nodded and then smiled.

"Edward…?" I said.

"Well Bella I already ate while you were well changing."

"You left me?"

"Only so I could eat. And it took six days. I'm sorry. But I made sure Alice was with you when I wasn't.

"Okay." I said and kissed his cold lips. My skin was slightly warmer then everyone else's but it was still rather cold.

"Bye." I said into his lips.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"Isabella Cullen." I corrected absent mindedly.

"What?" He asked as he pulled away

"Oh sorry." I said before Rosalie was dragging me out the door. Her eyes were black and she smelt it to…the blood I mean. Not Jake.

We were in the woods and I was running a little faster then Rosalie. But I was also tripping. She was also laughing so hard if she were human she would be rolling on the floor and crying, but she's not so she just laughed and ran.

When we got to a big clearing she stopped and I had to run into a tree to stop.

"So. Isabella Cullen?" She asked.

"It just slipped.."

"So he hasn't asked you yet?"

"Yeah he did but...I refused then."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I was worried. About a lot of things."

"There!" She whispered harshly and pointed to a Buck. I pleaded with my eyes and she nodded. My instincts took over and before I knew it I was standing over the dead dear with blood dripping off my lips and my knees and elbows and hands muddy. I was still hungry so I walked a little farther into the clearing when I spotted a rabbit. It was an easy kill and just enough blood to quench my thirst. The blood wasn't as good as the buck. But it was fine. I walked to where Rosalie was and she was finished eating by the color of her eyes.

"Come on lets go clean you up." She said and smile brightly at me.

"Rosalie…" I said and she looked to me and she looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't very nice… I was just being overly protective. I thought you were going to take away Edward you know?"

"Its fine." And then we hugged!

We walked inside the house and Edward looked at me growled playfully. I looked up into his eyes and let him kiss me.

"I need a shower I said and I ran upstairs. But when I got there I saw something I really wasn't expecting.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

"Coming" He said right behind me with his nose in my hair.  
"What's that?" I asked pointing at a small black leather box laying ontop of some new cloths for me to wear when I get out of my shower. The rest of the family walked in.

"Isabella Swan will you do me the honor and be with me for all eternity. Marry me?" He kneeled down in front of me and held my left hand and looked up to me with pleading eyes. I nodded and he slipped on the ring that held a rock that I could ice skate on, onto my left ring finger. I took a sharp breath and blushed feverously. I then knelt down next to Edward and fell back into his lap and kissed his lips as hard as I could. Alice, Rosalie and, Esme "Awwww'd" And Emmet said "So she chose you after all" Jasper said, "Oh wow that's a lot of uhhh….. i loving /i feelings. And Carlisle said "Lets celebrate." And I stood, Blushed some more and said "Lets let me take a shower!" And everyone laughed.

I turned the water on all the way hot and stepped inside. And me being me I slipped and fell on my butt. It didn't hurt but I screamed "ow" from reflexes

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked even though he knows I can't be hurt.

"Yeah I fell! That should go away!! I'm a vampire now! UGH!" I screamed again.

I herd him try to stifle a laugh but it didn't work out that way, so I herd him laugh so loud that it made my teeth shake. I was 'bout to stand up when Edward walked into his bathroom. And asked:

"Need help getting up Bella?"

"EDWARD!" I screamed. It seems I've been doing a lot of that.

"Yes?" He said popping his head through the shower curtain. His eyebrows popped up when he saw me standing (I did finally stand up) naked. And his jaw dropped slightly. And he looked at my body up and down and then into my eyes.

"Your perfect. You always have been. But I never did get to see this part of you before. Sorry if I'm starring." And he slipped his head out.

"I'll wait for you in our room" Notice that he said i our /i

"You said you'd never leave me though!" I whispered hopeing he would hear it.

"Would you like for me to wait here?" He asked.

"Mhmm!" I hummed.

"Alright. Anything for you."

"He'll never leave me again." I whispered this time not wanting him to hear.

"Silly Bella. I'll always be with you!" And he popped his head back in and he saw my back side this time, because I was just about to pour shampoo in my hands to put on my head. He leaned in further and kissed my wet shoulders.

"I love you." He said in between kisses.

"I know" I said as I turned my head and kissed his lips.

"Hurry and finish. I'll be right back I promise. I'm going to ask Alice for some pajams for you."

"Okay. Oh what time is it?"

"Almost 7:00"

"Oh okay then!" I said before I herd the bathroom door open.

"Anything for you!" He said and closed the door.

I rinsed my soapy head and then grabbed my wash cloth and scrubbed my frigged body. And before I herd Edward glide back in I applied conditioner to my hair and ran my fingers through it. And slipped my head under the burning water.

"I'm back." He said and sighed.

"I missed you" I said and then thought that was a mushy thing to say.

"I missed you also." Is how he replied and I was happy that's how he did, instead of making fun of me.

I made sure all the conditioner was out of my hair and held my face under the water.

"I'm coming out." I spoke through the water.

"I've got your towel"

I turned the water off and held back the curtain and stepped out. The floor was a bit wet and my foot had some suds on it so I slipped into Edwards hard cold arms and he smiled his brilliant crooked smile and I stood straight and raised my arms so he could wrap me up. He looked down at me first and then did so.

I looked passed him into the mirror when I remembered I'd be beautiful. But I didn't look to different. My lips were a bit fuller and slightly redder. My eyes were even bigger like I was only a sad child. With perfectly curved eyebrows above them. And my jaw was a bit more sharp. My teeth straight. And my ears slightly smaller. I dried off quickly and dropped the towel. My breasts were bigger and slightly perkier, my stomach flat with some muscle. My legs were slim yet very muscular. My arms were a bit skinner. Everything changed but only slightly. I was still Bella. I looked at Edward through the mirror he had that smile plastered to his face. He was so beautiful. I looked….ugly next to him.

"Your perfect."

"If you love me and the way I look…Then I suppose I'm happy" I said and looked to the toilet. It was closed and my clothing was on top. There was a black lacey bra with a matching pair of short like (Really short) underwear. And a purple silk tank top and silky shorts. I slipped on my under garments and looked to Edward to help me with the PJ's. He nodded and slipped them on my cold body and I grasped his hand in mine. Then lead him to our room. I slipped down onto the couch and laid flat on my back waiting for him to lay with (on top) me. He got the message and laid there. He kissed my bare neck and I leaned into his lips. He cupped my face with his hands and pushed his lips to mine. Hard. And slipped his tongue across my bottom lip, refusing to i not /i enter. I opened my mouth and dragged my hands to the back of his head and tangled his hair with my fingers.

While our tongues wrestled, Edwards lips were hard against mine, and his hands explored my body. From my thighs to under my shirt. I smiled and pulled away for breath I didn't need. I yanked off his shirt. He ran to his closet and back before I noticed. He brought a cover and covered us up. I ran my hands over his chest and rain kissed over it as well when there was a knock at the door.

"Please leave?" I begged.

"Oh sorry!" Alice spoke in a sing song voice.

"Bella do you want to…?" He asked.

I bit my lip thinking about it.

Then I looked into his loving eyes and I knew the answer right away.

Read and reveiw please.

so do we like it?


	4. He's dying in her arms

I bit lip again. But shook my head. He smiled and nodded. He began to sit up when I placed my hands on the back of his neck and shook my head. "I just want to wait. But we can still have other kinds of fun!" He laughed and then smiled. I leant up and kissed his lips and our tongues shoved into each other. When finally I got on top of him. I leant down and kissed all over his bare chest. "I love you Edward Cullen."

"I Love you Isabella Cullen." He said and I looked down and admire my ring.

"Charlie knows about all of this right?"

"Yes" He knows about us. He threatened to tell of us and we explained everything and at some point you spoke saying you love us, you loved me, and this is what you wanted. He left it at that."

"Good."

I stood and walked down stairs and sat next to Alice waiting for Edward to come down and pick me up and set me on his lap but it wasn't happening. Why not! I ran up there to see Edward on his knee with his hands clapped together.

"Dear God, I know that I say I don't think you are real, Please this is the way to convince me, Let me know that I did the right thing by not sucking the venom out of Bella. All I ever wanted was the best for her." I walked to him and prayed with him. But about him.

"Dear god. Hi, again. Please let Edward realize that as long as I am with him everything is right." He laughed and tackled me.

"HEY!" I screamed and jumped up and grabbed a pillow, slamming it inot his face. He gasped and I knew that was it. I ran down and hid behind Emmet who was trying to make a move on Rosalie. He stood up and blocked Edward.

"Hah!" He bellowed and pushed Edward back.

"Aw! Emmet! C'mon let me at her. I won't hurt her to bad! I promise! PLEASE!" Edward begged playfully.

"Nope" Edward ran around him before even he could notice. Edward grabbed me from behind I screeched in pity of myself. And he playfully bit my neck when Emmet pride me away from him and set me down I ran to Carlisle and yelled "HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" And laughed hysterically.

"No Edward be nice. She's your soon to be wife." Edward and I both laughed at this. I jumped on Carlisle and playfully bit his arm. He laughed and yelled for Esme. When she reached the room she laughed and did the same thing to Edward.

"GIRLS AGAINST BOYS!" She yelled We herd Emmet try and bite Rosalie but got slapped then Rosalie was up here and was ganging up on Edward. Then Alice came in with Emmet and Jasper, we were all pretending to bite and screaming blood curdling screams as someone pretended to bite us. When there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled and pushed Edward off, from being on top of me. He wasn't playing the game right. He wasn't pretending to bite my neck he was kissing my neck. But hey I'm not complaining. He looked hurt when I got up so I leant down a kissed his lips. I saw Emmet sneak a peek down the front of my Pajama tank top and then get slapped by Rosalie. I ran down stairs and opened the door to see Charlie. I was about to throw my hands around him when Edward had come out of no where and pulled me away. That made Charlie mad.

"Bella you haven't learned how to control your strength. So hug me like you were about to hug Charlie." I did and he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Charlie would have been broken." He said and then took my arms and lightly placed them around Charlie for me and I smiled brilliantly.

"Hi Dad!" I yelled.

"Hello." He said and kissed my hair.

"You look beautiful."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

I smelt his blood but it smelt terrible. I plugged my nose with my fingers and Edward looked at me curiously.

"He smells bad!" I said.

"I-I do?" Charlie asked leaning his head down and smelling his shoulder.

"She means your blood. And that's quite odd Bella. Almost all Vampires desire human blood. You Grandmother however, Is just like you….Curious very curious."

"Well Edward, I want to have a word with you." Charlie said in a strong stern voice.

"Alright. I'll be right there Mr. Swan."

"Call me Charlie. I'm going to be your father in-law soon." Charlie said smiling wryly.

"I love you dad." I said. I thought he needed that.

"I love you to" He said smiling big.

Edward and my father went and talked for a little and then Edward came back rather happy.

"I have your fathers blessing to marry you. Not that it would stop me but I have it!" He exclaimed while smashing our lips together.

"Good." I said backing up into his room but then remembered that is going to happen on our honeymoon. Which I can't wait for!

"So when's the wedding?" Dad asked.

"Well soon." Edward replied.

"Like, how soon?" I asked.

"Maybe, two weeks?" He asked the question more towards Charlie and Carlisle.

"That will be great!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"I don't know?" Charlie mumbled.

"C'mon dad! You'll be able to walk me down the isle."

Tears came to his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then!" Alice sang in

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" She yelled and grabbed me and Rosalie.

"Its ten o'clock at night!" I screamed.

"Oh then tomorrow!" She said and then flopped down on the couch starring at the clock.

"Well I should go." Charlie said I kissed his cheek and said

"I'll see you tomorrow! I need your opinion on the dress! I love you Charlie so much"

"I love you to honey and i don't need an opinion i already know you'll lookk amazing

"I want an opinion!" Edward said getting excited.

"Nope! Not until right before I say 'I Do!" Duh!" I said playfully sticking my hand in his face.

"Oh no you didn't" He said, attempting to jump on me. I easily dodged it and he landed in the trash can.

TOMORROW!

I went out shopping with the girls and I said that maybe I would just wear the dress I had for graduation.

"No. No. No! That dress is old and ratty!" They both exclaimed.

"How I just got it?"

"Just…because!" Rosalie said and grabbed a magnificent pure white gown that a queen wasn't fit to ware.

"THIS IS PERFECT!" Rosalie exclaimed shoving this dress that I don't even deserve to look at in my arms. I slipped off my sweat pants and tank top and slowly pulled the dress over my now wider hips, in the dressing room. And turned to look in the mirror but who I saw wasn't me. It was someone who should be with Edward.

"Come out!" Rosalie and Alice both demanded.

I took a deep breath and stepped out from the small room that I had walked into but a princess was walking out of.

They "Ohh'd and Ahhhh'd and then Alice bought it. While I was still wearing it. Then I got to change back into my cloths and I reluctantly gave it to Alice to hold. We then went looking for a veil

It was also to pretty for me. But they wouldn't take no for an answer.

Next we went to find the shoes. I asked for flats. I didn't even want to take the chance of me falling while walking down the isle. Knowing me that'll happen. But they told me I'd be fine! So we got some high heels which were scary but beautiful.

As we walked into the house...my house now. We herd the boys (Edward, Emmet, and Jasper) snickering behind the closed door. I bring my pointer finger to my lips and nod my head. I place my hand silently on the doorknob and burst through the door to see Edward on the couch with a phone book in his hands and the small smile replaced with my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back and gracefully walked to him. His hands reached for the dress, I acted as if I were going to give it to him but snached the phone book from his lap and looked down at the page number brfore he could slam the book together while it was still in my hands. I laughed and tossed the book to Esme who had just landed her foot to the floor and off of the last step.

"Page 558! GO RUN ESME!" I yelled as Edward tried to run past me.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his chest, so my brests were up against his back. I slid my fingers over the muscle there and whisperd in his ear "The dress is fit for a queen" His breathing stopped as he tried to look into Alice's or Rosalies minds just as I knew he would. Early I told them to think about the ugliest dress I had tried on that day until the wedding. They agreed and I knew Edward had seen me and that awful dress in one of their minds, because he shook his head.

"No. No. No!" He cried.

"What? What is it? You don't like my dress?" I slurred.

"No!" He replied quickly and pouted. I smiled up at him.

"You look so pretty in every thing and you know that...but the dress is just horrible. It's like a bridesmaid dress that a bride would make her bridesmaids ware if she didn't like them!" He explained.

"Oh but that's not my dress." I laughed and pulled him to the couch. I herd Alice screech as she ran down stairs with the phone book and shoved it in my face. It was a page with stripers numbers on them. For a bachelor party. Fine. He wants to play like that then so will I.

"Ohhhh… Am I not good enough for yah?" I asked slurring again..

"WHAT?" He bellowed.

"That's not it..Emmet and Jasper put me up to it!" He said quickly and pointed at the two boys who had come down to see what I was going to say.

"Oh I see well ah can have me a little bacheloret party then I supposes." His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped a little. I kissed him on the cheek and toyed with his hair for a second or so, teasing him.

"Wait. Your going to have a bachaleret party?" He asked.

"Mhmm!" I hummed and ran upstairs with Alice when Carlisle boomed through the door holding a slumped body over his shoulder.

"JASPER EMMET ROSALIE AND ESME GET OUT OF THE HOUSE" His voice echoed through the house and all did as they were told. I walked back down the steps and Alice's hand slipped in mine. And I looked to her worried eyes and I knew I was not going to like this. I jumped down the last four steps and ran to Carlisle and my stomach knotted and I felt sick.

"Charlie?" I whispered as I smoothed over the hair on my fathers head.

"I'm so sorry Bella. But- It was done purposefully, By- by a warwolf." He said and then sighed.

"What? No. Jake wouldn't"

"I never said Jake."

"But. Daddy?" I said turning my attention to Charlie who was no longer in Carlisles arms but slumped on the couch.

"Bells?" He asked as he looked up to me.

"Oh god." I said as I saw the dry blood on his eyebrow and his busted lip.

"The wolf wasn't angry and he was in total control. He only pushed Charlie around. He'd be dead if the wolf was slightly agitated." Carlisle informed me. I kneeled down and kissed my Dads cheek.

"Bells. I want you to know that you are so dear to me, and I just never want you to get hurt."

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"I-I don't think he will be Bella I am so sorry." Carlisle said with his face smooth and calming yet he looked sincere. As I sat there looking into the eyes of my dying father.

"Charlie, I can save you. I can. Please just tell me I can. Please." I begged.

Sorry its so sad the next chapter you might cry..but there will be a lot of fluff afterwards i swear just please keep reading.

it's goood right?


	5. Mom

Please enjoy. R&R

"No.. Please dad don't let go. Please I need you. You have to walk me down the isle you have to train me to be ready for my life no I need you I love you that will bring you through this right? Please!"  
I pleaded not even making much sense to myself. His hand found mine and he kissed my thumb. I felt his grip loosen and loosen until I could no longer feel his slow heartbeat.

Yet I didn't let go. I Didn't want to yet I knew that I would. I crossed his arms across his chest and kissed each cheek. I turned and began to walk away from Carlisle and Edward, and away from Alice when the knot in my stomach tightened and I felt a sharp pain through my entire body and I fell to the floor and I sobbed. Dry helpless sobs. I was soon cuddled up in Edwards lap his hand stroking my hair.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry . I shouldn't have left you alone the day you were bitten I should have had Emmet or someone stay with you. And you could still be human and maybe your dad would still be alive. I'm so sorry."

"If I were human I wouldn't be alive. This pain is far too unbearable."

I sobbed for most of the evening. And wished I could sleep.

"Who'll…Who'll walk me down?" I asked.

"Your mom could?" Rosalie suggested showing me her sympathy.

"I don't know..." I replied.

"I could..." Carlisle whispered.

"You would?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Oh…Carlisle" I said more dry sobs building up in my throat.

"Would you let me do the honor?"

"You're the only father I have now so yes of course."

"I'm sorry" I herd a voice I hardly recognized. It was one of Jakes pack. He'd slipped in silently…wonder how that worked.

"You bastard." I found myself standing in front of him growling and standing on tiptoe to shove my face into his.

"Think you taught someone in this house a lesson did you. By killing my father. My father who is human who never did even believe in this Vampire, werewolf stuff. Yet you think you'll teach me a lesson. Because I was attacked. Oh bet you hadn't herd. Yeah Victoria is the one who killed me. Not one of them. And I also helped Jake. But you…your scum, dirt." At that, I realized that my words couldn't cut the feeling I was beginning to unleash. I leapt forward and wrapped my arm around his neck. I herd the word bloodsucker. Which only made blood from him make me want to puke.

"Sorry to tell you jerk, but your blood smells like ass." I said. And I cursed too. Something I'm not accustomed doing.

"Yeah sure."

"Why are you stupid enough to come here alo-" I was about to say alone but then I smelt them and herd them. The others. All of them.

"Oh I see." I said and sat on the piano bench feeling defeated. Knowing I couldn't kill him. And plus Jaspers hand was on my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's He just, He's Jakes dads friend and he betrayed us. I was mad."

"Liar." I said still rather calm.

"What?" He asked.

"Either you're a liar your one, one weak wolf…or should I say puppy." A shook went through him.

"I watched him die. He was alive and you know he wouldn't have lived if you were annoyed or even angry. God I can't wait 'till the day you die." I said and walked out into the woods and yelled "I know your all here. And I want you to know that Charlies dead, Jake. He died. You know I almost thought that maybe you and I could be friends despite the differences. But I guess not. Especially since you can't even come out and apologize. Jerk"

"BELLA!" I herd Jakes voice and then saw his body running towards me.

"You have to believe me I had no idea they were going to, I couldn't stop them all, they were all there, I'm so sorry!!"

"Yeah me to"

"Bella I love you and I am so sorry I had no idea and when I saw that they weren't home I found them and I called Dr. Cullen I am so sorry that this had to happen I mean your dad was friends with my dad and I'm so scared please don't leave me!!" he begged literally he was on his knees with his hands ripping at my pant legs.

"Get up." I ordered. He did with tears streaming down his face.

"I still love you Jake I just don't like you very much right now and I'm rather scared of you. So please leave. Now. And I'll talk to you later."

He kissed my cheek and ran.

I walked slowly back into the house as I realized that Charlie was really gone. I sighed and looked into the face of my one and only love of my life. He looked pissed.

"Bella…if you want to hold off the wedding until whenever your comfortable… I'll support your decisions one-hundred percent you know that don't you?" I kissed his lips before he could continue

"I'm always ready to say I do…well at least for you Edward Cullen."

"Well I believe that if you truly are ready then our wedding will be in six days? Only if your ready you know that?"

"Please stop, I know my dad would want this. Now I just have to call erm mom."I took a deep sigh as I picked up the phone and I herd her voice.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Hey Hun. How are you?"

"Well mom. I'm uh.. well getting married to Edward"

"Bella…your getting married?"

"Yes. But I have a bit sadder news." I heaved another sigh as sobbs broke through my pursed lips. She herd me and got all worried.

"Babe what is it? Are you and Charlie okay? What's wrong?"

"Charlie's… he did mom…" Sob Sob choke, sniff. "Mom I miss him already." Sniff Sniff Sob choke "He died in my arms mom!"

"Oh baby! Oh god. We're flying down okay honey. I'm so sorry."

The conversation pretty much went on like that and when we finally calmed down we talked about the wedding. And I told her Carlisle would be walking me down the isle and she thought it was sweet of him and she's going to be my maid of honor along with Alice and Rosalie. Edwards men of honor are his brothers.

When I did get off the phone I walked up to Edwards rooms my mood beginning to rise as thr thought of my wedding. I know I should be mourning but I just can't help it. I would have had to of say goodbye anyways. So better now then never right?

"Hello love." He greeted me as I sat on his lap as he was thinking with his eyes closed.

"What were you up to Mr.?"

"Oh nothing just trying to see your dress."

"HEY! That's bad luck."

"Anything that has to do with you if especially good luck." He corrected me as my mouth came closer and closer to his.

"You know you still drive me wild with your scent?" he asked and I could feel his hot breath on my face. I slammed my mouth to his and wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled as his tongue caressed my bottom lip asking for entrants. I let him in and as our tongues danced I moaned and turned so I was facing him and my legs were rapped around his waist. We soon pulled apart for un-needed air. He lent his forehead against mine and whispered in an out of breath way

"Your smell, your taste, your touch, and your voice is all I have ever needed and now that I have it, nothing matters as long as you are always with me promise me bella that you'll never leave me." He said and his eyes looked as if tears would fall.

"I swear!" I said and I leant my head against his chest and let him hold me close.

"I'll love you forever." I whispered.


	6. Two hours?

"I'll love you forever." I whispered.

"That's why Isabella Swan I want you to marry me where Carlisle married Esme, seeing that they have been together for so long I'm thinking it may be romantic and good luck. And well when I look at them and see the love in Esmes eyes and the passion in Carlisle's I always want to have that fire, and this place is magical."

"OH EDWARD!" I screeched.

"So your okay with that."

"Of course."

"Oh good. Well I ought to go eat…erm, feed…hunt." He stumbled across his words.

"Oh I'll go with you." I chirped up.

"Well I don't know what you'll think of when you see what I look like when I'm like…that."

I swear if he could he would have blushed.

"No don't be embarrassed I'm sure I'll look just as gruesome." I pushed.

"Your wish is my command."

"Good." I said giggling and standing up realizing how hungry I really was.

"Okay well lets go." He said slipping his cold hand into my own.

We began walking down the steps side by side and I managed to trip over my own feet and fall down two steps before I was in Edwards arms.

I walked down stairs and saw my father being put in a casket. Carlisle works fast, I thought. Edward was watching me and he said "We were up there for 2 and a half hours its time we should put him in there."

"Mhm" I answered. Leaned over his casket and kissed his forehead.

"We'll bury him tomorrow. And we'll be moving in a month. We'll go to Alaska until we can find another place to stay okay?" Carlisle said in a voice that dripped with sympathy.

"Yes. That sounds good." I said.

When suddenly my vision began to black out and my ears began to feel on fire. Then I herd it. Him. My dads voice. "Bella. I want you to know that I love you, and that, that's was the best way ever that I could have hoped to die, there hand in hand with you and in such a beautiful home. And for your wedding, there is a blue bracelet in my bed side, drawer, it was my moms and your moms at our wedding. Remember Something old Something new, Something borrowed, Something blue. His voice faded and my vision cleared as well as the fire in my ears began to erase. Edward was looking at me worried, humorous, and scared all at the same time.

"Uh, My dad just talked to me?" I said in confusion.

"Looks like Bella can speak to the dead?" Jasper said walking down the steps.

"No, I don't think it's that I think it's that she can talk to the un-heard."

"I didn't talk to him he just talked to me."

"I'll defiantly look into this." Carlisle looked fascinated.

"Well we're going hunting anyone want to come."

It ended up being a family thing everyone came and I enjoyed hunting with my family.

Edwards POV.

She's so beautiful. And I love how she is so klutzy. And now she is mine for eternity there is no way that I am going to let her go. Not to anyone.

'Man Bella looks pretty hot in short shorts.' Emmet. I growled and shot him a dirty look he smiled and winked at Bella who just laughed.

I listened to Jaspers thought now 'Gosh Bella still smells good. But now I can't even have a chance ah, well maybe I'll catch a buck, there pretty good.'

My beautiful Angel does still smell quite delicious.

A/N: sorry its short. But its good yes?

This is dedicated to JavaJunkie.


	7. Chapter Six and a half

Amazingly I was clean after the hunt. And my hunger had been quenched.

"Bella. Your quite skillful at this. Congratulations." Esme said hugging me.

As I stepped into the house I began to feel light headed and my vision blacked out, I thought I'd end up talking to my father or someone again but I blacked out. How strange.

There was screaming a women, more like a child, a little girl perhaps. I struggled to open my eyes but they were heavy. And my mouth had a foul taste. My tongue felt dry. What's happened?

"Please, please don't I swear I'll never tell of you. I just want to live please."

"I'm ever so sorry. But a Vampires got to feed, Oh Derminth I believe young Bella is awake please have her come forth." It was a voice I recognized, just not from well.

"Hurry Derminth you are useless to me unless you get her!"

I felt a hand clamp around my neck and drag me forward. My legs struggling to stand.

"Well don't hurt her you beast!" Another voice boomed.

"Please sirs please don't please. Oh god are you going to kill her to please not me I'm only a child. No one would believe me anyways. Please!" The childs voice begged, and echoed in my ears.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I herd Edwards voice and recognized his quick rhythmic footsteps.

"Oh hello, hello, Edward so good to see you." Another voice called. He sounded amazingly happy, considering the situation that seems to be going on.

"She's right in here" Said the first voice who guessed I was awake.

With in the next few moments I was in someones arms. My someones arms. Edwards hand was strokeing my hair.

"What have you done?"

"Oh no worries she's awake see her eyes moveing under her eye lid. She didn't do that while she was asleep. She's just too groggy from the…lets call it a spell."

"Edward" I tried to call but what came out was a more gurgling noise.

"Bella. I'm here. Your okay."

I willed my self to open my eyes and as soon as they did the shut instantly. The light was like knifes stabbing my eyes.

"Turn down the light Derminth you imbecile!" The second man's voice I herd. The one that called Derminth a beast.

As soon as I was sure the lights were down I opend my eyes and I saw five faces looking down at me. The man I figured was Derminth, Edward, and the… Volutori.


	8. The Little Boy

As soon as I was sure the lights were down I opened my eyes and I saw five faces looking down at me. The man I figured was Derminth, Edward, and the… Volturi.

Aro had an enormous smile on his face. Caius had on a mad face and Marcus just looked bored and annoyed. The man call Derminth looked like this was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Edward looked up to him and growled. I looked down at myself and saw I was hardly wearing anything at all. I had on a short slip (That goes under fancy dresses) That was white, quite see through, and silk. Derminth did however back off and walk to a door and faced it. Strange.

"Edward?" My voice was hoarse and ragged. It even hurt to speak. "What's happened?" I asked.

"Well to tell you the truth young Bella. We want to see if you are what we thought you were. You know, indestructible. So we got you, and all of the Cullen family to 'blackout' and brought you here. We may have called it a spell, but it really was just a gas that we had Derminth set off in the Cullen home. I see it worked magnificently on you most of all." Aro explained with that silly grin plastered to his face.

"Oh my Jesus." I grumbled and rolled into a ball in Edwards lap.

"I don't want to Edward!" I whined like a child when I looked behind the Volturi however I saw him. A child of only bout seven years. I looked up horrified, I stood, and began to stumble with my weak legs over to the young boy and turned to look at the other vampires. "You were going to drink his blood weren't you" I hissed.

"I always thought the taste of a young boy tasted rather pleasant." Caius spoke harshly.

"You will not." I hissed again.

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" He asked looking like he was concentrating. He was acting as if he was using a 'power' on me. But I felt nothing but the rage inside of me grow.

I knelt down to the little boy. "Are you okay did they hurt you?" I asked in a kind voice.

"No. Not yet. But they'll hurt you, and your to pretty to be hurt. Please go." He whispered.

"Why you've scared the living daylights out of him. Tsk, Tsk." I was even more angry. I gathered the boy in my arms.

"No worries honey. I can handle them. Have you go a name?" I changed the subject.

"Tristan. Tristan Cunning." He said looking proud.

"And what of your parents where are they?" I asked to keep him occupied.

"My dad was a man'o'war so's he's dead. My mum is well I don't know. I never knew here. My aunt though died of a disease last winter. I've been on my own ever since." Ah.

"And how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm eight years old ma'am." Oh, he's nothing but a child as I suspected. Well he sure looks it. Okay well I ought to find a way to get him out of here. And some food and a place to stay.

"Well how would you like something to eat?" I felt his heart rate jump as he held around my neck even tighter and tears welled up in his eyes. "You would do that for me miss?" He asks. I nodded. "And I promise I won't hurt you." I promised. "You won't harm me, or when you let them kill me it'll be fast?" he asked suddenly. "I won't let any harm come to you. Not by them or me at least." Edward walked up to me now and guided me towards the door. I wonder why he was being so calm.

When we reached the door I felt four pairs of eyes on my back. "Oh and go ahead. Test. Use all your strength and power to hurt me, it'll never work and neither will hurting Edward." I said. As Edwards hand slipped inside my free one I could feel him shiver as the tingly feeling that was through out my body, travel through his fingertips. I was invincible.

We rushed down the hallway with the Volturi still in that room. Probablt standing there dazed and confused. When we did find a door to the out side we stopped its sunny. Great just great. I herd shuffling of someones feet. I turned around a guard. But he had two large cloaks in his hands. He was going to help us. Oh joy!

"Take these. Go!" He whisperd and walked away. Edward and I slipped on the cloaks and I picked up the little boy and we rushed out. We were in the middle of freaking no where. Time to run.


	9. He takes a bath

We were in a meadow-ish place and there was grace and dandelions everywhere. So I pulled the boy close and he looked up at me and gasped. "Your shining?!" He exclaimed. "Yes, I'm a vampire to, but I'm not like them. I swear." I held out my pinkie and he intertwined his with mine. "Okay" He whispered and he curled up in my arms and held on tight as I ran across the open field with Edward by my side. We ran for hours when we finally found a town. We found out we weren't far from Forks anymore so we ran all the way back home.

When we stepped through the door we saw the family there and the girls squealed in delight that we were back and the boys all closed there eyes and sighed we were tackled and kissed. But then Esme noticed the baby and gave me a questioning look.

"They were going to uh eat him..." I whispered and Esme and Alice gasped.

"But he's only a child." They said in unison.

"That's why I saved him. And well I don't know what to do now I mean he has no family, well none that he knows of. So I was hoping I could find him one…or maybe keep him?" I asked.

"Well we can't keep him but for now he can stay in your room. Jasper will you be okay?" Carlisle spoke calmly.

"Yeah." He says. I can tell he's not breathing.

"Okay well Tristan would you like to take a bath?" I asked. He nodded solemnly and I walked him upstairs and got him a towel and told him I'd find him some cloths but before I could leave he asked.

"Could-could you maybe stay here…I haven't- for so long – I…"

"Of course" I said. We gave him a nice long bath and washed his hair and his body and eventually got him out and wrapped him up in a towel. And Edward had already come in a dropped off some of his old cloths. They were big but they'll have to do. He smiled up at me and then I herd his stomach growl. "Okay, okay." I said and took him downstairs and saw that Esme had even made him shepherds pie. He licked his lips and his eyes grew even bigger.

"Go. Eat!" I said.

Carlisle explained that he and the rest of the family woke up in there beds and just waited for us to get back. And we were gone for only about 2 days.

So we all sat at the table and talked and learned about the boy. Things we weren't expecting…


	10. His family?

"I do have family. A sister. But…she said about a year ago around last winter that she couldn't be around me. Couldn't smell me. She said that if she were to be close to me she'd do something she would regret. She said the blood I spilt when I scrapped my knees killed her. I didn't understand until today. She's one of them."

When all of a sudden we herd a knock on the door. I stood and walked over to the awaiting persons behind the door and slowly turned the knob. And there stood a young lady that looks of about eighteen.

"I understand you have custody of my young brother?" She asked with a husky but rather alluring voice. Even for me. A vampire.

"If your speaking of Tris' then yes." I said as I began o feel defensive.

"MJ?" I herd Tris call. Yes I call him Tris.

"Oh god. Baby. I'm so sorry" She said before she went into a fit of dry helpless sobs.

"MJ, its okay. I'm fine I swear. Look they even fed me."

"Fed you, or fed on you?" She snarled as she snapped him away from the table and behind her back.

"That's ridiculous. Were vegetarians." Boomed Emmet

"Oh are we now?" She hissed still being careful.

And all it took was for Carlisle to stand and look intently at her, for her to smile and say:

"Carlisle! This is your family? Oh my greatest apologizes!"

"Not a worry in the world" Carlisle says.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes…and no. I know her guider. The one who changed her." He spoke as he looked around the room.

And as suddenly as the first knock came, there was another and I looked behind the vampire named MJ and saw a male Vampire. He walked up slowly and slipped his arm around MJ's waist and whispered in her ear. And as he did I saw him lightly kiss right below her ear like Edward does to me.

"Whose this?" I asked curiously. He had shaggy black hair and even darker circles under his eyes then Edward. Yet he seemed shy and intent with being alone.

He looked up to me and was instantly next to me.

"The names Brett, And your Isabella swan the one everyone's talking about, well at least the ones in Italy" He whispered.

And there was yet another knock on the door. This time a boy who was about my age and had light brown hair and piercing green eyes. That's strange. Wonder what he eats. He raised an eyebrow at me and walked slowly over to me, as Brett walked back to MJ and kissed her full on the lips. She did however have full lips. And brown hair. And rather rosy looking cheeks. She was petite About 5'4 5'5 and Brett was around 6 foot or 6'1. Cute couple.

I herd a growl comeing from Edward and saw Rosalie holding him back. The boy with the green eyes slipped his arm around my waist identically to what Brett was doing with MJ and said loud enough so everyone could hear, but quiet enough so everyone knew it was directly towards me.

"Hello love, I'm Josh."

"Hi, I'm Bella, and taken" I said and surprisingly enough I growled. Didn't kick him off guard though he rubbed his hand up my side as I wiggled away he whiseperd in my ear…"No one has to know" And I let out another growl as did Edward. Who by the way was now right behind Josh.

"Nice to see you again brother" Josh hissed.


	11. Part 2

"I'm not your brother" Edward hissed.

"C'mon its been over 64 years and your still angry about that?"

"Angry? I'm furious. What you did was un-forgivable."

"But why? Almost all vampires do it. Hell you've done it"

"No I really haven't. Not on someone that young"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really"

They were face to face now Edwards jaw was clenched and Jess's fists were unclenching and clenching.

"What is this all about Josh?" MJ asked.

"Nothing. I used to be good friends with Edward. And then one night me and some of my other friends asked Edward to join us in some vampire games." Was is explanation as he was panting because of the adrenalin rush.

"And what games did you play?" Edward growled

"We played with a human girl. About Bella's age."

I herd Alice intake breath and Josh turned to see her and his faced softend as he reached out to stroke her face she backed away.

"I also used to know Alice. Oh Alice how I've missed you."

"HEY!" Jasper barked as he stood in front of Alice.

"Sorry pal but Alice is my wife, and the love of my life so your going to have to back off." Came afterwards.

"Okay Okay. Its alright I've moved on also. No need to get defensive." And finally the last nock on the door but surprisingly enough it was human to walk in.

"Hello" She sighed. Seeming nervous. She walked over to josh and slid her hands into his and looked down at her feet as she played with the cracks in the floor using the toe of her shoe


End file.
